


Ditto

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt: Reader is back in the bunker, sick, during a hunt. When Dean calls to give an update he accidentally says "I love you" at the end of the call and then panics.





	Ditto

When your phone only rang through once, you ignored it. One didn’t mean anything. 

When it rang a second time, you groaned and turned off the ringer. Two for checking in. 

When it rang a third though, loud and incessant on your bedside table, you threw the covers off in a panic and slid to accept the call. Three for emergencies. 

“Dean?” you asked breathlessly. 

He had the nerve to chuckle. “Whoa, where’s the fire?” 

You coughed as irritation bubbled to the surface. “Dean. Three for emergencies. Is this an actual emergency?” 

“Does being bored to death by the Nebraska scenery count as an emergency?”

“Dean.” 

“Take that as a no, then.” He cleared his throat. “Just wanted to let you know, we wiped out the nest and we’ll be home by morning.” 

“Couldn’t you have-” A violent coughing fit interrupted, shaking your whole body as your chest spasmed and you tried to suck in some oxygen. In Baby’s front seat, Dean shared a worried look with Sam. “Text, Dean. I was finally asleep.” 

“Shit, I’m…I’m sorry.” His remorse was sincere. “Just worried ‘bout you, with that fever and cough. Sorry for waking you, kiddo, I’ll let you go. Catch you in the mornin’. Love you.” 

“I- wait, what?” 

Silence hung heavy over the line. You could imagine the blush rising on his cheeks while he stumbled over his next words. 

“I, uh…you know, I mean-” Dean broke off as Sam’s muffled “Don’t be an idiot, dude” sounded in the background. It was Dean’s turn to cough. “Uh…”

The Great Dean Winchester was at a loss for words. You decided to rescue him from his panic. 

“Hey Dean? Ditto.” 

You drifted back into sleep, dreaming of tomorrow morning, when you could tell him face-to-face.


End file.
